staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Kwietnia 2005
TVP 1 06:30 Romantyczne podróże do Polski; odc.4 Podróż do Wilna; reportaż 07:00 Transmisja Mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 07:55 Marcinek 08:10 Misiowanki; odc. 28 - Wielkie Centrum Handlowe; (The Berenstain Bears); serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 08:40 Domisie; odc.24 Leniwy dzień; program dla dzieci 09:05 Teleranek 09:35 W poszukiwaniu cudów 11:20 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 "Regina Coeli") 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Na ostrzu szpady 15:20 Moje życie dla Niego 16:20 Matura 2005 - z nami zdasz 16:40 Pociąg do kultury 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Nad złotym stawem 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Zakochana Jedynka; Rozważna i romantyczna 22:20 Losowanie audiotele 22:30 Uczta kinomana; film fabularny 00:50 Uczta kinomana; Sala oficerska 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 06:55 Film dla niesłyszących; Potop 09:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 10:25 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Miesiąc z National Geographic; Zaginiony świat 11:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; magazyn 12:20 Hubal 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 668 Kaucja; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:05 Szansa na sukces; Przeboje Anny Jantar; program rozrywkowy 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 212 Trudne oczekiwanie; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 16:55 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; Keaspryciarz nad spryciarze 17:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:05 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; - Delfiny 19:35 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 20:03 Panorama flesz 20:10 Między niebem a ziemią 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:30 Pogoda dla alergików 22:40 Domek z kart 00:30 Ogród sztuk; Cierpienie 00:55 Trąbka Clifforda Browna 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 6:50 Przygody Koziołka Matołka "Tajemnica szyfru" (4) 7:15 Książka dla malucha 7:25 Lippy & Messy - kurs j. angielskiego 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Kurier 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Wiara i Życie - Wezwano Mnie z Dalekiego Kraju 9:30 Kurier 9:45 Bilans Trójki 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Córki McLeoda (12) 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Władza 12:15 Książka miesiąca 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Program lokalny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podwodna Polska 15:00 Integracja 15:15 Tatrzańskie Opowieści 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Za Strunami Harfy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Kraina Indygo - serial przygodowy (1) 19:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Pogoda 20:55 Było Nie Minęło 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Sport 23:10 Brzezina 0:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:55 Przygody Koziołka Matołka 07:05 Tajemnica Szyfru Marabuta 07:15 Książka Dla Malucha 07:25 Lippy & Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Wierzę, Wątpię, Szukam 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Na Spotkanie Ojca Świętego 09:00 Wiara i Życie - Wezwano Mnie z Dalekiego Kraju 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Bilans Trójki 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Córki Mc Leoda - odc 12/22 11:15 To Jest Temat: Lilimony 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Władza - odc. 7/9 12:15 Książka Miesiąca 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Era Basket Liga: Polonia Warszawa - Platinum Wisła Kraków 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podwodna Polska 15:00 Integracja 15:15 Tatrzańskie Opowieści 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945-1956 15:55 Muzyka na Żywo - Jacek Wroński 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież Kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Za Strunami Harfy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Kościół i Świat 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 Kraina Indygo - odc. 1/16 19:45 Muzyka - Łączy Pokolenia !? 20:55 Było Nie Minęło 21:20 Książka Tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:55 Wiadomości Sportowe 22:00 Ostatnia Pielgrzymka do Wielkiego Pielgrzyma 22:20 Kościół i Świat (powt.) 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio Pogoda 22:55 Kurier Sportowy 23:10 Brzezina 00:45 Zakończenie Programu Polsat 6:15 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 7:00 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 7:30 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 Yu-gi-oh! - serial animowany 8:30 Pokemon - serial animowany 9:00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9:30 Klinika samotnych serc - serial obyczajowy 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy 11:30 Kopciuszek - baśń filmowa 13:20 Billy Madison - komedia 15:05 Special 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Wydarzenia 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 17:15 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:05 Sport 19:10 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy 20:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 21:15 Dziki - Pojedynek - serial sensacyjno-komediowy 21:30 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:20 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 0:20 Magazyn sportowy: Żużel: Ekstraliga - mecz: Unia Tarnów - Atlas Wrocław 2:20 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy 4:20 Aquaz music zone 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7.25 Ucieczka na Bornholm - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8.15 Port lotniczy 1977 - film katastroficzny, USA 1977 (115 min) (powt.) 10.10 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy, USA 1997 (100 min) 11.50 Randka z billboardu - film familijny, USA 1998 (110 min) 13.40 Andre - film familijny, USA 1994 (105 min) 15.25 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 15.55 Wilki morskie - dramat wojenny, szwajc.- amer.-ang. 1980 17.55 Kryminalni: Skok (3/13) - serial kryminalny (powt.) 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - kulisy sławy - magazyn 20.35 Dzieciaki z klasą - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.50 Nie do wiary - opowiesci niesamowite - magazyn 23.20 Inferno - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 0.55 Nic straconego TV 4 6.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 6.35 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 7.30 Extraliga - magazyn żużlowy 8.00 Dezinformacje - program satyryczny Macieja Kraszewskiego 8.30 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Odkurzaczyk - dramat fantastyczny, USA 1998 11.00 Largo (30) - przygodowy serial 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Gdzie diabełmówi dobranoc (1) - serial, USA 1992-1996 13.30 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 14.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.30 Dezinformacje - program satyryczny Macieja Kraszewskiego 15.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki - 2 runda play off 17.00 Zostać miss - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Sanatorium Pod Klepsydrą - dramat, Polska 1973 20.30 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia, USA 1996 22.30 Wydarzenia 22.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.10 Nuklearna walizka - film akcji, USA 2000 1.05 Zabawa w zabijanego - film akcji, USA 1997 3.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 3.25 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 3.50 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 4.15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4.40 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 5.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Trzy serca 09:00 Na osi 09:35 Kosmos 1999 10:40 Żarty na bok 11:40 Pokemon III 13:30 Savannah 14:30 Pogoda na miłość 15:30 Droga do gwiazd 16:35 Usterka 17:05 The Secret Agent Club 19:00 Akademia policyjna 20:00 Striptiz 22:30 Tajemnice Smallville 23:25 Co za tydzień 23:50 Cienie przeszłości 01:55 Nocne igraszki TV Polonia 07:25 50 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski Duszniki Zdrój 1995 08:10 M jak miłość; odc. 227; serial TVP stereo 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:05 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:30 Anatol; odc. 24 - Nieuprzejmi goście; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej (stereo) 09:55 Wiecznie młode kino; O dwóch takich, co ukradli Księżyc 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1994; Piotr Czajkowski-Souvenir de Florence 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 "Regina Coeli") 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Rocha w Słocinie 14:00 Dwa księżyce 16:10 Summa zdarzeń 16:35 Śladami Ojca Świętego - Nuncjusz Apostolski w Polsce o Janie Pawle II 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Pociąg do kultury; magazyn 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; 15 lecie Wspólnoty Polskiej 18:00 M jak miłość; odc. 228; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:50 Zaproszenie; Wigry, znaczy kręty; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; - Wizyta w borsuczej norze; serial animowany prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:05 Kameleon; odc.4 21:05 Prymas - Trzy lata z tysiąca 22:50 50 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski Duszniki Zdrój 1995 23:35 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 00:05 M jak miłość; odc. 228; serial TVP stereo 00:50 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; - Wizyta w borsuczej norze; serial animowany prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:54 Sport 01:58 Pogoda 02:05 Kameleon; odc.4 03:05 Zaproszenie; Wigry, znaczy kręty; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:25 Prymas - Trzy lata z tysiąca 05:10 Czapscy 05:40 Mischa Maisky gra Bacha 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 05.45 Strona tytułowa (The Front Page) - komedia, USA, 1974 07.30 Whoopi - serial komediowy, odc. 14, USA, 2003 08.00 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci, odc. 30 08.25 Wielkie parki świata (Great Parks of the World) - serial dokumentalny, odc. 2/12, Holandia, 1999 09.00 Powrót renifera (Prancer Returns) - film familijny, Kanada/USA, 2001 10.35 Pechowe tournée (The Night We Called It a Day) - komediodramat, Australia/USA, 2003 12.15 Wybaw nas od Ewy (Deliver Us From Eva) - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2003 14.10 Otchłań (The Abyss) - thriller SF, USA, 1989 17.05 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia (Intolerable Cruelty) - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2003 18.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19.30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19.35 Whoopi - serial komediowy, odc. 14, USA, 2003 20.00 Premiera Nigdy w życiu! - komedia, Polska, 2004 21.50 Zakładnik (The House on Turke Street) - thriller, Niemcy/USA, 2002 23.35 Ulica wolnej miłości (Laurel Canyon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA, 2002 01.25 Partnerzy (Partners in Action) - thriller, USA, 2002 02.55 Fatalne zauroczenie (Fatal Attraction) - thriller, USA, 1987 04.55 Wolf's Rain - serial animowany dla dorosłych, odc. 11, Japonia, 2003 05.20 Karen Sisco - serial kryminalny, odc. 8/10, USA, 2003 HBO 06:30 Pies, który czynił cuda 08:05 Peter Gabriel koncert we Włoszech 09:05 Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże 12:00 Zobacz w HBO 12:30 Mali agenci III 13:55 Na torze 15:25 Nazwiska w marmurze 17:00 Parasol bezpieczeństwa 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota 19:45 Gwiezdne wrota 20:30 Podglądając Hollywood Brad Pitt 21:00 Wyścig z czasem 22:50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 23:40 Podwójna wizja 01:30 Cudzoziemiec 03:05 Bones 04:40 Parasol bezpieczeństwa TVN 24 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/zdrowie 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Praca 07:30 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/Styl 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/multikino 08:30 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/zdrowie 09:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/24 naj 09:30 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/Raport 10:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Dzieci i ryby 10:30 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/automaniak 11:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis/Dzieci i ryby 12:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/e-Life 13:00 Serwis/Kalejdoskop tygodnia 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Dzieci i ryby/prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Styl 15:30 Serwis/Bez komentarza 16:00 Serwis/lnny punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Dzieci i ryby/Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Portfel 17:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/zdrowie 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Dzieci i ryby/Sawka większy niż życie 18:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Praca 19:00 Fakty/sport 19:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/automaniak 20:00 Serwis/Loża prasowa 20:30 Serwis/Loża prasowa 21:00 Magazyn Sportowy 21:30 Firma 22:00 Dzieci i ryby/Kalejdoskop tygodnia 22:30 Bilans tygodnia 23:00 Inny punkt widzenia 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty 02:00 e-Life/Bez komentarza 02:30 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty 03:30 Raport 04:00 Praca 04:30 Styl 05:00 Loża prasowa VIVA Polska 05:00 Sunrise program muzyczny 09:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 12:00 Club Rotation program muzyczny 13:00 Nowe na VIVIE magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Rap Kanciapa program muzyczny 15:00 VIVAMOVIE program muzyczny 16:00 Eurotop program muzyczny 18:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 21:00 Personality Mariah Carey, program muzyczny 22:00 Megazin 23:00 Hell's Kitchen 00:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2005 roku